【All一松】永恆的愛
by love216mo
Summary: 極度OOC！！腦洞大開！！一發完 小學文筆，錯字語句不通請見諒 "微"ABO設定，有微MOB，有微黑手黨，有PTSD 有一點點車但不是太會描述，不看也不會有問題，因為感覺是ABO題材好像連一點車都不開好像浪費了 改名廢hhhh，自娛作品 被吞了，沒辦法只能全部打在連結


一松因為陷井而被敵人抓了起來，但小松他們並沒有即時發現一松的失聯。

「交易的地點時間是什麼？」對方一拳打向一松的腹部。「哈，垃圾不會自己查？」輕咳了一下便回答對方問題，一松並不會出賣自家兄弟的消息，更何況是生命尤關？對方聽到這句話並沒有很生氣，只是命人不知道拿什麼出來。其間踢和打當然不會小。

「我問多最後一次，地點時間。」對方手裡拿著針筒，一松看到有點害怕卻也沒有辦法，就像是在砧板上的魚一樣，任人魚肉。在沒有回應下，對方命領旁邊的人去開一松的口腔，然後緩緩地把針筒刺向一松的舌頭，將不明的液體注射入去，然後又再注射多一支，一松慢慢的感到身體很熱，而且嗅到很多很甜的信息素，繼而匯聚成一股很俗的氣味，而且令到一松乾嘔，但因為沒有進食所以並沒有吐出東西。

催情劑，基乎是注射的那一刻起，一松便知道針筒裡是什麼，一松知道他一個omega在這裡被人抓住是多危險，而且對方是心狠手辣出名的社團，一松知道接下來的事情會摧毀他，就算現在把情報講出來已經太遲，或許對方根本也沒有打算得到情報，可能只是找松野家的人來洩恨。一松接受現實，調整了一下心態—慶幸被抓的人是自己，因為他是個不可燃的垃圾，而且他是家裡唯一一個omega，如果是其他alpha心理應該會立即崩潰，所以⋯承受這些的人是他就可以。

「啊！⋯嗯」毫無預警和前戲，後面的人便把整根插進去一松的裡面，並且在一松大叫後，前面的人也藉此插入他的口中，一股男人的氣味傳到鼻中和口腔，再加上每次的深喉都令到一松反胃但卻無法吐出。一前一後不斷刺激著一松的觀感，後面的人把整根拔到最外面然後一股作氣插到最入並狠狠的撞到一松的敏感點，這一下刺激得一松立刻射了出來，前面的人也無預警發洩了，他一下一下的射到一松的喉嚨中，一松被逼吞下他的精子，腥臭味頓時在一松的味蕾中爆發，本來胃部已經有點不適，這下一松連帶精液和口水吐了出來，就連膽汁也咳了出來。而後面的人卻維持住剛剛的方式，速度卻越來越快，在他射的同時一松又再一次高潮。兩個人發洩完，一松已經無力的躺在地上，身體因為催情劑的關係卻很興奮，剛射完又立刻硬了起來，前面和後面又換了別的人繼續「努力」。一松心理很疲累但無奈身體卻很精神，很多次也無法適應精液的味道，所以不斷的嘔吐，然後下體因為藥物不斷地高潮。持續了不知道多久，一松身體已經麻木了，下體已經射不出東西來了，每次高潮因為沒有東西出來而疼痛，因為吞食精液而填滿了胃部，頭髮臉孔沒有一處是乾淨的，都是一些半乾半濕的精液，一松經已無法支撐自己的身體，所以一早換了別的體位，一松累到閉上眼睛，卻因為下體的疼痛和藥物的關係而無法暈眩過去，只能默默的接受這些屈辱。

時間對於一松來說早就沒有意義，他就像一個破爛的娃娃一樣，任人宰割。他打從心裡的看不起自己，在被人強奸的時候自己竟然會高潮，自己竟然有感覺，他很討厭在高潮時會不自覺叫出來的自己，他⋯很髒，為什麼？為什麼還未停止？為什麼他還沒有死去？

當空松和輕松趕到的時候，一松已經無神的躺在地上，全身都是令人嘔心的精液，一松的後穴還在一開一合，就仿似在諷刺一松的欲求不滿。兩位哥哥無法接受這個事實，雙雙呆在門口。第一個反應的是輕松，他跑到一松身邊並檢查傷勢和狀況，空松則是掉轉頭，任憑一個有良心的人看到這個畫面也不能容忍，更何況是自己的至親？空松一拳打向旁邊的牆壁，頓時留下了凹痕，繼而他拿出電話向小松報告這件事，他和輕松來的時候已經沒有人，心裡也越來越不安，看到一松的時候簡直無法直視，而且更是在腦海一次又一次想像一松被輪奸的畫面，他很憤怒、痛心。憤怒是因為對方的手段完全不人道，這簡只是直是為了侮辱松野整個家族而做的手法。痛心是因為一松這個弟弟本來想法已經是偏向負面，又是一個玻璃心，這種事一定摧毀他，而一松並不會把心裡的事告訴別人，所以更難去開解他。空松打電話的手不自覺地震動，正思考如何跟小松講。

而另一邊的輕松發現的傷勢並不嚴重，只是普通的瘀青，不過輕松發現一松被注射了催情劑，因為他能嗅到一松非常香甜的信息素，這種味道不是正常發情應該有的，可能是劣質的藥劑吧，不過這才是最嚴重的地方，因為劣質的催情劑會影響到被注射的人—抑制劑會失效、造成身體負擔、死亡，當然每個人有不同的影響。輕松假裝沒有在意眼前的事情，只是不斷的幫一松清理身上的乾涸的液體，但這根本是徒勞無功，因為怎樣忽視都好也無法忘記此時此刻的畫面。輕松自問是個抗壓力強的人，但在看到現在的情境再加上精液的腥臭味，令到輕松很想吐，但怎麼能在一松面前嘔吐？怎麼⋯還能雪上加霜？輕松清理了大部分的液體後便由空松背著一松回家。

小松在電話聽到空松的報告時已經在心裡盤算著如何殲滅敵方。雖然平常的小松好像是遊手好閒，什麼都並不在意，但小松其實最關心弟弟們，他們受到傷害第一時間幫忙的就是小松，所以當小松看到一松回來的時候非常憤怒，恨不得立即拿起機槍就去對方的陣地來一遍掃射，殺對方一個片甲不留以洩心中之恨。他吩咐輕松先照顧好一松，然後跟其他兄弟去開會議，相討如何毀滅掉對方，如何折磨對方的當家，敢對他最愛的弟弟做出如此這般的事，對方應該是腦袋有問題才會這樣做。

在會議中，小松和空松討論著方式，一旁的椴松感受到來自兩位長兄的怒氣，可怕得讓人發抖，但這時候的椴松則是十分理解哥哥們的心情，作為親人受到這樣的對待，椴松想了多種讓他們生不如死的方法。想回剛剛他看到空松身後的一松從門口進來的那個瞬間，他發誓此仇不報非君子，就算要付出什麼樣的代價也甘之如飴，他不斷操作著手機和電腦，一邊黑進對方的網站，一邊發放對方不利的消息，椴松運用自己的手法先下對方一城。

輕松已經清潔好一松身上的污穢物，一松不知道是因為心理上的原因還是催情劑而發高燒，輕松注射了退燒藥和在一松頭上放了退熱貼。期間一松半睡半醒過一兩次，輕松嘗試跟一松對話但後者神智實在太不清醒了，所以輕松便放棄了，只是在一松發惡夢或是喃喃自語的時候，他會輕握一松的手希望他能夠冷靜下來，這是輕松能為一松所做的事了。因為想知道副作用要一松醒來才能進行分析。一松睡得並不安穩，他會不自覺地大叫而且有時候更會哭了起來。輕松很少會感到心痛，就算連自己最喜歡的喵醬手辦被小松弄壊了也沒有這麼心痛。至此，輕松暗自發誓一定會保護好家人。

十四松因為之前還有事情被安排去處理，等他回到家裡便嗅到一股非常甜的信息素，他一時間無法控制自己，便跟隨著那個有點熟悉又陌生的氣味，走進了一松休息的房間，十四松並不知道發生什麼事，但他留意到躺在床上的一松，面色蒼白。十四松下體漸漸硬了起來，他不猶自主的走向一松。

「喂！十四松你過來會議室。」這一聲驚醒了十四松，輕松趕快拉著十四松邁向會議室。十四松雖然不解但還是跟著輕松。當他們到了才發現哥哥們，甚至是椴松都散發著與平常不一樣的氣息。兩人坐在椅子上，輕松把抑制劑給了十四松示意他使用，後者也按著哥哥的指示。然後，十四松得知了整件事的經過，才明白剛剛所發生的一切，雖然這件事應該越少知道會更好，但是知道了能夠更加保護一松的心情。

兩日後，對方的所有場所都被燒光，而有關的人員一夜被殺，有的是被燒成灰燼，有的是則是被肢解，有的甚至連屍體都找不到。警察對這件大型的廝殺事件隻眼開隻眼閉，一方面的原因是小松他們有提前協議，另一方是這個家族所做的事一直都被其他道上的人所討厭和不屑，就算是警察也因此而受到麻煩，所以這次的黑吃黑警方選擇了沉默。松野家族也聲名大噪，不過這些對於小松他們完全就沒有什麼值得高興。

一松也在沉睡了兩天後醒來了，但一松只是靜靜地看著天花，完全沒有開口要求什麼。輕松沒有第一時間叫其他人進來，因為他知道一松現在的心情很糟糕，一不小心可能會做成無法挽救的地步，他首先檢查一松的身體，瘀傷早已恢復，信息素也沒有前兩天那麼誇張。不過一松一直處於低燒，輕松確認了沒有太大的問題，就開口和一松講話。

「一松，你有沒有哪裡不舒服？」輕松輕握一松的右手，示意一切已經過去了，現在這裡沒有人能傷害到你。一松聽到輕松的問候，但是他覺得怎樣都沒有所謂了。「…沒有。」一松還是回了話，沙啞的聲線證明了他需要水，輕松細心的發現了並拿給他一杯清水，然後慢慢的扶起一松。一松才發現身體每動一下就會伴隨著剝膚之痛，仿佛是在提醒一松所發生的事一樣，那天的記憶瘋狂的湧入腦海，一松立刻吐了出來，因為沒有進食所以只能吐出水。輕松緩慢地拍著一松的背部，直到後者沒有再吐就讓他躺著，然後處理好剛才的狀況便離開了房間。

「一松他…還好嗎？」站著外面的是空松，顯然他聽到剛剛的事，輕松先是看了他一眼，然後輕嘆了一下。「身體應該受到劣等的藥物影響，應該需要一點時間才能回復好，至於心理方面很明顯他患上了創傷後壓力症候群，這方面我並不是專家所以也不知道嚴不嚴重，我等會去研究一下這個病症。」輕松把他現在所知道的一切講了出來，空松點了點頭表示明白。「有能幫忙的嗎？」空松對於無法保護弟弟這件事始終很內疚，內疚到他無法忘懷當天開門的情景。輕松看穿了他的想法和心情，畢竟是他們兩人一起看見那個場景，大概會成為兩人的夢魘，永遠都無法忘記，永遠也會記得那天的氣味，永遠都認為是自己無法拯救一松。輕松拍了拍空松的肩膀，「陪伴他吧，起碼能阻止他毀滅自己的行為。不過你不要太大壓力，我們是他最後的依靠了。」輕松說完後便離開了，留下空松一人在門口。

空松微微打開房門，看見了一松睡得並不安穩，就像是在逃避什麼的。空松坐在旁邊的椅子上，靜靜的看著一松，他害怕做出什麼動作令到一松醒來，因為他沒有勇氣去面對一松，更不想刺激一松，因為他知道一松最討厭的人是他，現在看到自己應該會崩潰吧，所以空松一聲不響的守護著一松，就像是在對一松贖罪。不知不覺空松睡著了，他夢見了那個揮之不去的畫面，他嗅到了很濃烈的臭腥，空松看見一松站在房間裡面並看著他，一股驚恐感蔓延至空松全身。一松拿著手槍舉起，空松呆滯的看著一松，好像沒有反應過來。「空松，救救我！」一松說完後便向著自己的腦部開槍。「不要…！！」空松終於明白一松的行為，然後拼命的跑過去想阻止。

「砰…」就在空松伸手觸及一松的時候，一松緩緩的倒下了，血瞬間染紅了空松的眼眸，空松一時無法適應，他以為是一松的血濺到雙眼，才發現是整個房間鮮血淋漓，血從一松的身體一直縈繞開去，形成了空松心裡的惡魔。空松無法接受眼前的一切。空松不斷的後退，而惡魔就一直的向前，直到空松去到房間的角落，已經無路可退了，空松無力的顫抖著，惡魔扯動嘴角露出了一個微笑，然後漸漸的吞噬空松的身體，由腳到手，最後是頭部，空松被黑暗所蒙蔽，宛然掉進了一個無限的深淵。

「空松哥哥？」空松被這句叫聲弄醒了，睜開眼看到是十四松，原來方才只是一個…夢，卻真實得讓他毛骨悚然，嚇得他出了一身冷汗，沾濕了他前額的髮絲和襯衫。「…嗯，Brother來看一松？」空松假裝沒事的問著十四松，他適才的睡眠根本沒有作用，甚至是比之前更累，所以他打算離開這裡，逃離這個把他蠶食的地方。「是啊！」十四松仿似平常的笑容回答，手舞足動般的反應和空松成強烈的對比，不過空松並沒有在意只是急急的離開房間。

十四松走到病床的旁邊，嘴角上揚的笑容漸漸消失，取以代之的是一個目無表情的樣子。他坐到一旁的椅子上，剛剛歡快的反應瞬間無影無蹤，猶如是個錯覺。十四松看著一松的睡顏，神情顯然很哀傷，下一秒在眼眶裡打轉的眼淚不禁落下。平常十四松最親近的兄弟就是一松，他們是兩個極端，被兄弟戲稱為正負號，但其實十四松最了解一松，因為一松口說自己是不可燃的垃圾，心裡還是一個善良的哥哥。一松會陪他去練習槍法，教他怎樣去暗殺人之類的，而且沒有任務的時候更會和他去玩棒球，這樣的一個人怎麼會是垃圾？怎麼能被這樣對待？想到這裡的十四松哭得更誇張，啜泣聲大到把一松吵聲了，一松迷迷糊糊的看到淚流滿面的十四松，被嚇得顧不得身體狀況而起來。「怎麼哭了？有人欺負你？」一松輕輕的把十四松眼角的淚水抹走，有點手足無措，不知如何是好。

「沒有，嗚…是一松哥哥被欺負了！不過呢…我們已經處理好了，不會再有人敢欺負一松哥哥了！」十四松從原本的哭泣漸漸變成獰笑，儼如一尊殺戮的神祇。看見十四松沒有事才稍稍安心，因為他最擔心都是十四松，神經大條，個性偏向衝動也不知道得罪到別人。而且一松多次的惡言惡語十四松都是左耳入右耳出似的，完全沒有放在心裡，不斷的找他打棒球又或者練槍法，而十四松也會陪他去餵貓，漸漸的一松才意識到十四松已經走進了他的心裡，當然其他兄弟一松也很重視，只是十四松比較特別，要說他有一天必須要死去的話，那一松一定會許一個願望是希望十四松平平安安，繼續做一個開心果，因為一松早已經失去快樂的能力，他不喜歡十四松哭哭啼啼的，肩負悲傷痛苦只要他一個就可以了。一松摸了摸十四松的頭，不自覺的淺笑了。十四松看到一松的微笑簡直像中了彩票一樣開心，他抱住了一松，在一松身上磨蹭，就像是一隻大貓一樣。

到了傍晚，椴松抱著一隻黑色的貓咪給一松，然後坐在旁邊，一松一時間反應不來。「一松哥哥不是最喜歡這隻貓咪嗎？你去餵食的時候，這隻貓經常會有更多食糧。」椴松看了一眼一松然後又繼續望向手機，至於這個情報是怎樣知道？椴松自有渠道。一松順著黑貓的毛，有點接受不到椴松如此了解他餵貓的狀況，連自己最喜歡的貓都知道，這人的情報網真是很恐怖。話雖如此，一松還是很開心能看到這隻黑貓，喜歡牠的原因很簡單就是黑色，再加上被人所棄養又被其他貓欺負，讓一松更加在意，不自不覺就變成排名第一位。「…謝謝。」一松平時跟椴松並不是太有聯繫，最多講話就是去做任務需要情報的時候就會跟椴松講話，其餘時間真的沒有接觸。「嗯…」椴松並沒有急著回去，就這樣坐在椅子上看著手機並沒有講話，而一松則是順著黑貓的毛髮，靜謐的氣氛沒有絲毫尷尬，兩人做著自己喜歡的事情，出乎意料的自在。

晚飯後，輕松進來看過一松又叮囑了幾句便離開了。房間頓時變得悄然無聲，一松的精神狀況其實早已經去到臨界點，他感受到兄弟們對他照料有加，讓他無時無刻都記起那天的事，仿佛現在也嗅到無數股信息素。一松發自內心覺得自己好髒，好似身上還有大量的精液，與身體黏吝繳繞，任憑他怎樣清洗都無法去除。一松有點恍惚現在這一刻究竟是真實還是夢境？他當時怎樣祈求都無法暈過去，好像思緒被強制感受當下的每分每秒，現在過於安靜讓記憶更加逼真。一松迷茫地拿起杯子並把它弄成碎片，然後在雙手手腕的血管位劃了頗深的傷口，疼痛能減少回想當時的時刻。當然作為暗殺人員的一松知道現在要死去是需要很多時間，所以他打算把尖銳的碎片插向頸部的動脈，正當碎片準備接觸到皮膚的時候，小松阻止了他。一松苦笑了一下，為什麼他連死亡的權利都沒有？小松看見一松自殘的行為並沒有說什麼，只是默默的把碎片處理好。

兩人沒有任何的對話，小松幫一松包紮好傷口。一松無神的低著頭，而小松則是直勾勾的看著一松，猶如準備撲殺獵物的獅子。「你以為死亡就能解決一切？」小松邊講邊抬起一松的下巴，讓一松只能直視小松，前者神色戰戰兢兢，仿佛是獅子口中的食物一樣，後者則是微微暗笑，深不見底，完全無法知道他在想什麼。同時，小松發出了強烈的信息素，讓一松頓時無力，似是為了令他屈服於小松的一切，又像是警告一松別輕舉妄動。一松在小松發出信息素後不自覺勃起了，卻又因為小松的氣場令到他驚惶失措，不敢亂動。

在一松微微點頭後，小松回復成平常的樣子便離開了，留下一松在房間，他的身體不斷顫抖，就像一隻被母親遺棄的小貓。一松一夜無眠，一方面是小松的警戒，一方面是他的精神狀況實在難以入眠。

不能讓他們擔心、不能把這些告訴他們、不能…死亡，一松漸漸的把自己本來就封閉的心更加封閉，而且一松會在別人看不到的地方自殘，因為疼痛能令到他忘記一切，忘記無時無刻的記憶。一松在執行任務的時候變得更加瘋狂，在江湖上也傳出了死神這個名字，因為沒有人能看到一松之後還有命活著。一松不會理會人數或對方擁有什麼類型的武器，本來的暗殺總會變成殺戮戰場，一松不要命的打法，令到家裡的兄弟很不滿意，所以越來越少任務交給一松，但一松會私自接受暗殺之類的委託。

小松覺得一松的做法是一種解脫，只要一松最後能回到松野家就可以了，其實如果小松想的話是沒有人敢委託一松，因此委託的任務都由小松所篩選過。不過小松很疑惑當天的行為是對還是錯，他知道一松的性格，他了解一松的不安，他預計到一松的自殺，所以他阻止了，然而現在的事情漸漸失控，再也不是他的預期中的想法。當小松知道一松有次受傷到就來要死的時候，他失控了，他找到對方的當家並一槍把其殺死了。之後所引發的一切都並不重要，因為他那心愛的弟弟受傷了，他控制不到一松更控制不到自己。如果一松死去了，他會讓整個世界陪葬，包括小松自己。

空松不認可一松所做的事，但是每次想跟一松討論的時候總是被對方所厭惡，擅長隱藏的一松會回避空松，令到空松無法找到他。空松也沒有任何辦法，其實他的精神狀況沒有比一松好，因為他每天晚上都會失眠，那個惡魔已經在他的心裡萌芽了，無法忘記當天的一切，所以他找一松其實是想贖罪，但無奈一松並沒有給他一個機會。

輕松則是定時定候拜訪一松的房間，會檢查他的身體狀況和包紮傷口，有時候傷得很重一松會要求輕松不要告訴其他人，輕松每次都只能嘆口氣，因為他知道如果拒絕一松，那麼一松會逃跑到他們找不到的地方，獨自一人承受痛苦，就像受傷的貓咪不會讓別人進入牠的範圍，然後自己舔傷口。輕松可以想像到這個畫面，因為有一次一松傷得太嚴重，嚴重到他不再處理就會失血過度，輕松便跟小松講了一松的事，而一松知道之後便不再見輕松，直到輕松發誓不告知別人才願意給他治療，輕松也只能從這個方法去幫助一松。

十四松像以前一樣跟著一松餵貓又或者會跟一松練習，一松也不會回避十四松，但其實十四松知道一松生病了，而且是很嚴重很嚴重的病，連輕松都無法治好，所以十四松待在一松的身旁，下雨了就為他撐傘，一松餵小貓便在旁邊看著他們，在練習槍法或暗殺技巧會非常認真，只不過十四松至從上次在病床之後便再也沒有看見過一松的笑容，仿似一松並不懂微笑一樣，十四松想不懂也不知道怎樣做，只希望有一天再能看見一松的微笑，只希望一松能放下那些不堪的過去。

椴松沒有怎樣去看一松，不過他會有時候很巧合的出現在一松的身邊，例如在一松抱著貓咪的時候，又或者是一松練拳的時候，每次兩人都不發一言，只是各自處理事情，但是椴松也會跟一松聊天，相對的一松也會跟椴松談話，有時是關於工作任務、有時會是其他兄弟的趣事、有時更會是關於心情的問題，雖然很輕微但一松會提及到他的心情和精神狀況，就似是不想讓末弟擔心一樣，當然也有椴松能通過其他資訊去分析一松的內心世界的原因，椴松也不會跟任何人講一松的狀況，這樣得來不易的信任，他才不想這樣就失去。不過椴松知道一松終有一天會離他們而去，因為…一松已經無法被拯救，本來就身處深淵之中，而現在更是在深淵盡頭，無法涉足也無法救助，只能任憑黑暗越發侵蝕。

大家都深知肚明只是沒人去破壞此時的寧靜，生活仿似就能繼續渡過，以前的記憶猶如被抹去一樣。一松繼續他發瘋一樣的生活，多多少少的精神壓力快要把他壓垮，他的自殘行為越來越嚴重，甚至連一把手槍都無法握住，但他沒有在意也沒有去治療，只是繼續接任務，繼續去殺戮，繼續化為死神，屠戮世上的一切。

一松在一次任務中失敗了，被對方關了起來，在牢中一松不斷發抖，就像被大海所淹沒，而冰冷的海水打濕了一松，他不斷流著冷汗，胃裡的不適刺痛了一松。原本就無法忘懷的記憶更加清晰，宛如那時一呼一吸都在腦海中重現。一松漸漸的過度呼吸，讓他無法得到新鮮的空氣，意識也逐漸變得朦朧。

在一松出意外的一刻，小松已經叫了其他兄弟去目的地，這一次他不會再讓一松受到一丁點傷害。很快的他們已經來到一松被關的地方，沒有半點聲響，沒有半點人煙，讓人懷疑一松究竟是不是被關在這裡。松野他們走進去，發現跟外邊一樣，連一個人影也看不見。五子抱著疑慮往裡面走，每一步都好似走在懸崖邊，每一次呼吸都好像有人掐着氣管，每一次心跳都仿佛血脈賁張。他們走到最盡頭的一道門，大家都沈默不語，猶如開口便會破壞此刻的寧靜。小松走前一步決定把門打開。

一映入眼簾的是一具具屍體，躺在地上的屍體都被爆了頭，血流成河、屍橫遍野。看到躺在中心的一松，他們全部都跑到一松的身旁，後者神態安謐，好似是睡著了。輕松檢查一松的身體，發現手上有很多條傷痕，有的鮮血淋漓，有的已經結痂，但唯一讓人注目的地方正是前額的槍傷。是的，一松死去了，就在他屠殺完對方然後自殺了。小松上前抱起一松便往大門方向離去，沒人看清小松的臉色，沒有人講話，靜靜地跟著小松。

天空仿似憐憫一松而下起大雨，雨水沾濕每個人的衣服頭髮，但他們還是筆直的往前走。雨水落下沖刷著一松的傷口形成了一條血跡斑斑的血路。最後，他們回到一松平常餵貓咪的地方，並把一松埋葬在旁邊的大樹下。「喵～」貓咪出奇地沒有避雨而是走到一松被埋葬的地方，每隻貓都在發出叫聲，牠們仿似正為一松送葬。

一松是松野家不能討論的禁忌，沒有人想去截破這一切的景像，好像一松並沒有生存這一樣。直到某天松野家發生了一場大火把一切都吞滅了，包括那棵大樹以及…當中五人，大火過後沒有人再聽過或看過松野家的五子，就像憑空消失了一樣。

「喵～」貓咪在一棵小樹苗的旁邊曬太陽，一旁還有六朵不同顏色的玫塊花。

6朵：互敬、互愛、互諒

玫瑰（紅）－我愛你、希望與你泛起激情的愛

玫瑰（藍）－清純的愛、敦厚善良

玫瑰（綠）－純真、希望

玫瑰（紫）－永恆的愛、憂鬱

玫瑰（黃）－珍重祝福、歉意、嫉妒

玫瑰（粉）－喜歡你那燦爛的笑容、特別的關懷


End file.
